


Kwang Chiu 狂潮

by MintlasBebe



Category: BC221 Oner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintlasBebe/pseuds/MintlasBebe
Summary: BC221 - Oner / PinkRay x KwinGuest Appearance: KattoFANTASY ART WORK,NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.[another universe ver.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BC221 - Oner / PinkRay x Kwin  
> Guest Appearance: Katto 
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK,  
> NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.  
> [another universe ver.]

  李振洋偶尔会想：人一生的好日子是不是有份额，一生只有那么一点额度，用完了就再也没有？  

  他靠着墙根抽烟，窗外黑夜浮沉，窗内烟气缭绕。他在这涌动的夜色里想的却是那日午后，他头枕在岳明辉的腰腹，看着他用嘴里的泡泡糖吹出一个浅柠檬色的泡泡。   

  很快瘪掉，破掉，粘在岳明辉的嘴唇周围。

 

1\.    

   李振洋推开画室大门的时候，那个高挑的女模特正在穿衣服。卜凡在一边收拾画笔，一边头也不抬就开口：

  “来啦？” 

  李振洋轻轻“嗯”了一声，把身上的风衣脱下来扔在边上的坐具上，自己去边上五斗柜上给自己倒了杯冰水，就顺势靠在柜子上一小口一小口的喝。那个女模特已经穿完了衣服，正对着卜凡画室里的那面落地镜慢腾腾擦口红。    

  卜凡没等来下文，这才回头看了一眼，发现模特还没走，顿时把手里的两柄画刷随手扔在边上趿着拖鞋朝李振洋走过去。木柄画刷顿落在工作桌上发出使用者略带怒气的内心独白，而后，    

  李振洋觉得嘴唇有点痛，他还没来得及把手里的玻璃杯放下就被迫接受了一个不像样的吻——对方的嘴唇蹭在他的嘴角边上，一边还小声翕动着说话：   

  “走了没？”   

  李振洋立马会意过来开始推搡他，一边推拒一边骂：  

  “我操你妈别穿着你这套沾着颜料和油的大麻袋就往我身上靠，干什么！你干什么！”  

  “那你踩我干什么！没看见我脚上穿的是反毛皮的拖鞋吗？！你知不知道我这双鞋是他妈手工定制的？！”  

  “我管你是不是手工定制？踩你又怎么样！”    

  卜凡听见了高跟鞋踩过他这里水泥自流平地面的声音，然后紧接着是关门的声音和李振洋伸手拽过他衣领的动作：  

  “我的衬衣还他妈是限量高定呢你看我对你怎么样了吗？！”

 

  几分钟之后这场凶狠的，恶劣的争吵才终于结束，这间屋子里传出两个男人的争吵和斗殴，玻璃碎掉的声音和东西被扫到地上的声音交替传来，大家都听见了。   

  卜凡一边看着李振洋把手机从扬声器的连接线上拔下来，一边瘫在沙发上开口：   

  “谢谢你啊。”   

  李振洋一边靠着工作桌滑动手机屏幕点开最新收到的邮件，一边朝柜子上抬了抬下巴示意卜凡把水递给他：  

  “她盯你？”  

  玻璃杯交接到李振洋的手里，卜凡不知道从哪里摸出一盒薄荷味的爆珠叼出一根： 

  “自己送上门来的，说是什么大学舞蹈学院的学生，需要兼职。”

  “反正我是不信舞蹈学院的学生居然连基本功都能摆的毫无艺术美感那么丑。”   

  李振洋看着他叼着烟恨恨地咬破那颗爆珠紧接着一边翻着白眼抽了一口，再缓缓吐出一个烟圈，笑了。   

  “你也不算亏，身高还可以，身材也还不错咯。”   

  “嗯，如果不算上她擦口红的时间太长，摆动作的姿势太过僵硬，确实可以原谅的。”  

  李振洋摇摇头，又扣住玻璃杯喝了口水，才把手机举到对方面前：   

  “新的活，要一幅画。今年的苏富比秋拍我们还是要去。”   

  卜凡适时挠了把头发发出哀嚎：   

  “不要了吧……我不想和那个眼珠子往两边转的老女人打交道。”   

  “哇你看啦我们有句讲句我这过的什么日子啊手上这个女人还没甩掉，秋天还要再来一个，我会死的。”   

  李振洋喝光了玻璃杯里的水，挑了挑眉毛维持着一脸无所谓的表情：    

  “只怪你实在是太讨人喜爱咯，卜先生。”   

  后半句的“卜先生”，他压着嗓子挑着眉毛学那个女监理人的口气讲话，学的实在太像，搞的卜凡一口烟呛在嗓子口，边笑边狂咳不止。

 

2\.   

  李振洋和卜凡在一起做搭档快一年半，彼此都合拍。表面上卜凡是个穷画家——怎么可能，穷画家哪儿来自己的工作室？怎么还有好看女人要盯他呢？至少要有点儿闲钱才行啊。  

  但顶着所谓画家头衔的卜凡确实不知道李振洋本质是干什么的。头一回被李振洋的上线安排着见面的时候，他是某个机构的英语老师，教小学生。卜凡那天假装是去咨询的小朋友家长，正好是中场休息，这个戴着圆框眼镜的高瘦男人正面无表情的在给一群排队小学生改作业，板着脸。卜凡以为自己记错了联系方式和碰面地点，正打算掏出手机核对一下邮件，眼镜男的声音幽幽的冒出来：  

  “是来咨询的Sara家长卜先生吗？”   

  然后他直直的望过来，  

  “后半节课你可以坐在后面旁听，现在有什么问题你也可以问我。”   

  当下的卜先生只是笑笑摇摇头，冲对方挥了挥手里几册介绍簿：  

  “没事，我可以自己先看一下，您继续忙。”  

  “那你自便。” 

  说着就低下头去继续看小朋友的作业，后面的课堂上也有吵闹不讲理的小孩，他倒是很镇定，眼珠悠悠转过半圈抬眼望过去，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，声音也不大：  

  “那你爱听不听，不想学的话，”  

  “滚出去好啦。”   

  卜凡站在教室的玻璃墙外看着那个小男生犹如突然摁下暂停键般呆若木鸡，心里竟冒出一声欢呼。   

  而这个戴着眼镜的男人仍在继续他之前没结束的课题，就好像什么都没发生过一样平静的无视了这个坐立不安的小男孩，继续他的课程。   

 

  卜凡后来开车赶回画室翻了本空白的速写本，开篇起笔画下了这个拥有冷淡表情，戴着圆框眼镜的男人。   

  李振洋几乎没有表面上的固定职业，如果说卜凡可能因为“作业需要”而达成集齐12星座或者12生肖女友的记录，那李振洋可能就因为“作业需要”而集齐360行。他还记得他和卜凡合作两个月的时候，那天是去调包一幅Jackson Pollock的作品，等他从那家别墅出来上了卜凡的车，对方状似无意的提起要不要做他名义上的经理人。李振洋当时冲着对方翻了个白眼——他又不是Pablo Picasso——并打算婉言拒绝。但对方给出的理由也很直截了当：这样我们在一起同进同出很理所当然啊对不对哥哥；啊你可以帮我解决那些来盯我们的女人啊……说到最后甚至还一脸正义凛然的表示两个人一起还可以给世界节能减排。    

  李振洋终于在他们那天等的第五个红灯下点头同意一周住那么一两天，他从包里掏出一本新护照扔在卜凡车上的储物格里。然后他记得自己对着对方热切的眼神和刚刚得到允许的欢欣面孔讲了这样煞风景的话：   

  “做我partner也可以，但只一条，不要管我。”     

  红灯开始读秒，在为数不多的几十秒倒计时里，对方忙不迭想先开口表示一切自便的承诺还没漏出一星半点，他便把话堵死：    

  “如果将来有那样的一天，出卖我可以让你免除一切惩罚，或者我们一起遇到不可控制的危险；记住，出卖我，你优先逃跑。”

 

3\.   

  神经性头痛总是出现在让人猝不及防的夜半时分。   

  李振洋撑着从床上缓慢的坐起来，慢慢的抬了抬眼皮，又揉了揉太阳穴，这才拉开床头柜抽屉摸药瓶，摸了半天只摸到空调遥控器还有一盒烟，这才认命般地抬手去摸了墙上的床头灯开关。  

  他不喜欢夜里开灯，这是一天之中最太平又静谧的，可以自我相处的一点空间。   

  昏黄的灯光下他终于得以看清抽屉里的玻璃药瓶在哪里。白色的药片在玻璃瓶里发出清脆的声响，他捏着药瓶下床，趿着拖鞋拽过五斗柜上的玻璃水壶就往边上的玻璃杯里倒水。   

  再次躺回床上拉开抽屉打算放药瓶的时候，顺着拉动抽屉的轨道从抽屉深处咕噜噜滚出了什么东西。李振洋不管不顾，顺手把药瓶扔进去，恶狠狠的熄掉了床头灯。   

  闭上眼睛等药效发作的时候，他想，放过我吧，头痛已经够折磨人了，就不要再多加一分回忆的撕扯了罢？你曾经最不喜欢我通宵不睡，现在我尽力按时作息，怎么仍这样恼人呢？   

  不知是药效发作还是睡意姗姗来迟，模棱两可间的最后一个念头却又变成了一声叹息，逡巡在清醒与糊涂之间不甚明白的分界上。   

  李振洋想，我还是个很心软的人。

 

  隔天起来，天色尚未清明，看看钟，不过睡了四个小时不到，但李振洋还是感到安心，怎样都比不睡要好吧？又起来喝了口水，这才拔掉床头手机的充电线。  

  “手机放在床头充电不好，容易把脑子辐射坏掉的。”   

  不知怎么的突然脑子里跳出来这么句话，李振洋晃晃脑袋，算了吧，本来也不见得多聪明，不去管它了。被唤醒的手机屏幕上弹出好多条对话信息，一瞬间将那一点格格不入的情绪冲走。   

  大概是半夜遭了头痛折腾，这会儿醒透了开始觉得饿，李振洋想了半天，打算换了衣服去楼下点心店吃小馄饨。正在卫生间刷牙，卜凡就顶着一头草窝和一双睡肿的眼睛靠着卫生间门框给他打招呼：   

  “早……”    

  李振洋偏过头去看了一眼，回头把嘴里的牙膏泡泡吐了，顺口问他要不要一起下楼吃早点心。    卜凡难得没表露出热切情绪，不知道是不是因为刚睡醒的缘故，他整个人眼睛还眯着，抄了两把头发伸手去够镜柜下的漱口杯，迷糊间又打了个哈欠。李振洋正忙着往脸上糊洗面奶，卜凡嘴里塞着牙刷含含糊糊也不知道在说什么。    

  李振洋也不去管他，说了句，那我自己去了啊，你自己看着办。说完就低头冲掉一脸洗面奶泡泡，去够边上毛巾擦干脸。    

  卜凡这才像是刚刚大脑开了机，嘴里叼着牙刷伸手拿了镜柜里的水乳瓶子递给李振洋，等他擦完再给他放回去。李振洋前脚跨出卫生间门，后脚就听见对方含着牙膏泡泡的一句“さようなら”

  防盗门被锁上，卜凡立马从卫生间出来，等待电话接通的时间里，他给自己削了个苹果，却因为分心不小心把手指割破了一点皮。   

  听筒传来对方的声音，卜凡刚把创口贴撕开，他只好点开扬声器：  

  “喂？”  

  “……他叫我最后关头不用管他，自己先逃命。”   

  扬声器里传来对方一声叹息。   

  卜凡忍不住爆粗：

  “你他妈怎么和这个李振洋一模一样！总叹气！”   

  对方避之不谈，只是说了一句： 

  “你慢慢来吧，尽可能保住他，可以的话，我还是不参与最好。” 

  “能挖出他的上线就够了。保住他。” 

  “他是别无选择，而我是你的失败案例。”

 

A Continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> － Kwang Chiu 狂潮  
> － PinkRay x Kwin / Guest Appearance: Katto
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK. NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.

****

4.

  上午开会的时候，实习生的电脑投影在大屏幕上，却没想到在打开搜索页面的时候跳出了那种乱七八糟的弹窗。大家都忙着假装看不到， 岳明辉却看到最下面的一份弹窗广告：

   “爱在香港，五天四晚高品质自助游，感受地道港风。惊爆价2450，预购从速！！！”

 

  那年冬天他们本来是去香港干活的，没想到上线临时发现事情来路不清似乎是个饵。任务被Cancel的两个人突然一身轻，加之他们刚换了新护照。一来已近圣诞年尾，正是快要放假的时候，即便有跟的“探头”也没那么麻烦；二来难得忙里偷闲得一场意外休假，自然还是要玩一玩。

  新换了护照不那么容易被跟，何况冬天口罩配围巾，卫衣帽衫配球鞋，假装都容易。岳明辉还记得那个时候7-11出了新年限定的小猪佩琦特典，李振洋很爱去7-11买Vita的日式甜桃茶——是一种带一点桃子香气又甜的很清淡的茶，一小盒250ml——冷柜里拿出来还是冰的时候插了吸管喝一大口能有一丝甜滋滋的凉意混合清爽茶味直冲大脑。

  佩琦特典有好几款，李振洋最喜欢文具组里的那支圆珠笔，笔杆尾是一小只立体的正在生气的苏西，手里举着一根棒棒糖，有点傻乎乎的难过，又说不出的有点可爱。

 

  岳明辉没对甜桃茶有怎样的痴迷，但每次消费30港币才能得到一枚积点贴纸，要积满15个才能换那支笔。一盒甜桃茶是6块港币，每次要买5盒才能得到一枚积点。那段时间在香港，只要是7-11能买到的东西，他们都去7-11买，不同的店拿到的积点贴纸也不一样——荃湾那边的711好像是发的佩琦爸爸，那天早上他带李振洋去吃了艇仔粥，还是一样拒绝海货，却一口气吃了两个菠萝油两碟河虾仁肠粉，又被刚上的热鸳鸯烫了嘴巴，舌头忍不住露出来一点嘶气；而中环的711发的是苏西妈妈，那天说好一起去坐 Hong Kong Observation Wheel，本来都逛完了IFC准备去买票，李振洋却说闻到烧鹅味道，拉着岳明辉拎着大包小袋去B1地下铁入口买，买完开心的立马要回酒店大快朵颐；上环发的是小兔瑞贝卡，那天在永乐街给李振洋买胃药，他还想着711里的草莓冰沙，却因为隐隐作痛的胃害得脚步都漂，只戴着口罩紧紧跟在岳明辉后面，任对方拉着他单薄手腕混迹在一群买补药的老头老太中间；旺角好像发的是羚羊老师……岳明辉记不太清了。

  他只记得，那张集贴纸的卡片最后变的有点皱巴巴，每次贴积点都是一场不动声色的巨大战役——集点卡片上的贴纸位印的比给的积点贴纸小一圈，如何让两者中心相对贴出最完美的契合是最大的难题。

  四天后他们离开了香港，最后也没来得及集齐够换。李振洋走的时候在机场发了小孩脾气，他无缘无故找不到这张集点卡片却又清晰记得前一晚他明明塞进了自己的手帐本，脸上写满了不开心却又无可奈何的神色。

  岳明辉只记得他皱着鼻子嘟嘟囔囔，还有点不讲道理的念着老岳你也是你怎么也不看一下呢你为什么昨天也不给我收好呢？他觉得他有点可爱，就故意逗他说，是你喜欢那支圆珠笔啊，怎么要我给你收着呢？

  没想到话一出口，李振洋直到飞机降落在另一个城市睡醒之后，才开口和岳明辉讲话，这句破冰金句是：到哪儿啦？几点了呀？

 

  散了会岳明辉回了办公室，他拉开抽屉拿出钱包，从钱包内侧的一个夹层里拿出了一张集点卡。一直压在钱包里，连些微皱褶都被压平。他看着这张集点卡发呆，前两行贴的贴纸都有点褪色，最后一行还差三个，前两个贴纸的颜色没之前两行厌的那么厉害，却也显示出一点泛白的迹象。两周之后他一个人又飞香港，本想抓紧时间给他凑齐带回来，没想到他在香港一天都没待够，直接转机飞了赫尔辛基。

 

  其实这一季的积点活动结束之后，喜欢的兑换商品都可以在网上找到出售。

  岳明辉又把这张卡小心翼翼的放回夹层。

 

 

5.

   李振洋听到防盗门的响动，抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，卜凡回来了。

   他正挂在网上等着抢某家的一件限定衣服，两只脚赤着踩在坐的高背凳下面的横梁上，也懒得伸腿下去探他不知道踢到什么地方去的拖鞋。索性放开嗓门：

   “卜凡凡！！！”

   他眼不离显示屏手不离键盘鼠标，只听见外面一阵悉悉索索的声音，但没人回应他，

   “卜凡凡！！！小！卜！凡！”

   “干吗啦！！！叫魂啊！！！”

   李振洋看着面带怒色拖鞋都没好好穿手里还拎着两个超市购物袋就冲进来的人瞬间笑的人畜无害：

   “嘿嘿。”

   卜凡忍不住翻了个白眼：

   “你最好是有什么要紧事请喊我。”

   “要紧的！”

   随着传来的一声“Bingo! Thank You For Your Order.”，李振洋滑着他的滑椅停在卜凡面前，换了个认真的表情：

   “今天晚上你想想吃什么，吃饱点儿，明天早上空腹我带你去做体检。”

   “干嘛要去体检啊，去哪家医院？”

   “问那多干嘛，我朋友的私人诊所。”

   “会不会死人呐？这个任务危险吗？”

   李振洋忍不住翻了个白眼：“我们是去正经体检！不是工作！你屁话再多明天我开车你就跟在后面跑吧！”

 

   隔天早上六点半，天尚且带有一点模糊的阴影，卜凡就被李振洋喊起床。对方呲着牙带着没睡醒的肿眼，一脸起床气。李振洋也不和他废话，牙刷挤上牙膏塞他嘴里，漱口杯装了凉水塞他手里。对方仍旧一脸不高兴：

  “真的不懂你们这种老年养生成年人，什么生活作息啊！妈的，你看看哪个二十几岁年轻人早上五点多就能醒的啊！”

  李振洋睬都不睬他，自顾自梳头，从镜柜里拿了定型摩丝喷头发。

  “看到你这张脸就来气……烦的要死一天到晚早起早起！” 

  李振洋刚伸手把摩丝瓶子放回去，闻言转头看看他：

  “你看到我生气无非就是觉得我比你帅嘛。这种事实有什么好生气的，要怪就怪自己出生的时候开小差嘛，看着我生气干什么。”

  “快点啊，早点做完检查能早点吃早饭的啊。”

 

 

6.

   车开到一个小区门口停下，门卫出来问有没有访客允许，李振洋报了个号码，门卫回去打了电话，几分钟后拦杆上升。

   是高层住宅，看样子房价应该不便宜，李振洋倒是熟门熟路，带他七拐八绕一会儿就停在某一栋前摁了访客临时密码上了楼。

   是一位相貌贤惠的30岁上下女性开的门，显然和李振洋认识了很久，一见面就递过一次性拖鞋熟络的打招呼：

  “Kwin，最近怎么样？”

  李振洋一边分了一双拖鞋递给卜凡，一边敷衍着回应：

  “也不坏，也不很好。”

  “Siu姐，给你介绍一下我的新搭档，Katto.”

 

   卜凡倒是速度比李振洋快，等李振洋出来的时候他已经在客厅吃了Siu姐提前准备的面包和热牛奶。助理护士收走了盘子，又给他端了一碗蒸鸡蛋。

  “这段时间维护的还不错，没什么变化，只是仍旧要注意休息。其实我的建议是你……” 

  “不要再做这一行，最好辞职，随便找个饿不死的工作活着，对吧？”

   李振洋一边把刚出来的报告卷在手里一边接上话头，语气有点不屑，但还是回过头看着Siu，看她像之前一样叹气：

   “Kwin，你也知道这个东西不稳定，就像你脑子里的一枚不定时炸弹，我也不知道什么时候它会爆。其实凭你条件你也可以很快回到正常生活，做什么一定要这行？”

   卜凡挖了一勺蒸蛋，吹了吹，他看李振洋的神色不是很好，想着要不要开口。却在一勺子送进嘴里的时候又看见李振洋换了如常神色。

  “我自己有注意的，一定半年来复检一次，尽量不接危险的工作，好不好？”

   Siu姐又叹了口气，语气还是很认真：“我只希望你少来我这里，最好不要来。又没有好消息，脑袋里这个东西劝你去做，你也不肯，看着我心好烦。”

   李振洋已经朝着卜凡走过去，按了吧台上的服务铃，一会儿助理护士就端着一份早点心放在桌上。他端起温牛奶喝了一口，又换了个话题，

    “那Katto呢，他怎样？”

    Siu姐看了眼卜凡，看着坐在吧台后面的卜凡冲她点点头，她才翻过病例夹开口：

    “你朋友比你好多，只是左脚脚踝那边有颗之前修复用的钢钉，已经三年了吧？其实取出也无妨啦，要做的话趁不忙的时候做掉养十几天就好了。”

    李振洋挑挑眉毛，看了卜凡一眼：

    “怎么有钢钉？”

    卜凡正忙着把最后一口蒸蛋吃完，含含糊糊的开口：

     “以前工作时候留下的，排雷嘛，很正常。”

     李振洋就没在问下去，只是安静的吃早饭。

 

A Continuación.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> － Kwang Chiu 狂潮  
> － PinkRay x Kwin / Guest Appearance: Katto
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK, NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.

 

7.

  最近画画的时候老分神，卜凡叹了口气，又突然醒悟似的反应过来，怎么跟着身边一个两个“不正常的”一起叹气起来。他又伸手摸工作台上的烟盒，摸了半天才发现早空空如也。

  正摆着姿势的模特跟着他叹气的样貌微微动了动，她现在是背对位，但她好奇地想知道后面的事情，谁知只是些微晃了脑袋，背后男人低沉又略带烦躁的声音毫无预警就冲出来：

  “动什么？”

 

   “哭了？”

   岳明辉正凑在玻璃杯口喝水，听到这里眉毛上挑：

   “不是吧，你这种那么会讨女孩欢心的……把一个模特惹哭了？”

   卜凡一脸无所谓，但最后还是露出半分焦虑神色：

   “她盯我很久了，一开口我也很奇怪，可我真的忍不住，”

   他盘子里的香煎龙利鱼被他用刀无意识地划的乱七八糟：

   “当时想着，别给洋哥带去麻烦就好了。”

  

  卜凡说完下意识的低了低头，半张隐在阴影里的脸看起来有点不自知的不甘。岳明辉倒是很坦然，他叫来侍者说重新再上一份龙利鱼，然后又喝了一口水:

  “艺术家嘛，”

  他盘子里的小青龙刚去了头：

  “脾气古怪是很正常的事情，不值一提的。”

  “等下吃完饭陪你楼下逛逛，你看看挑个什么？”

  “这种细枝末节，你越真实，越自然，她越不觉得你有什么的。” 

  卜凡点点头，刚挖了勺色拉，又想起那天体检的事情：

  “他那天带我去体检了。”

  岳明辉忙着把手上小青龙的肉挑出来，只是点点头，

  “那个医生查出我有钢钉，他只问了我什么时候的事，其他什么都没再问。”

  岳明辉手上一顿，一小瓣虾壳脱落在台面上。   

  “他不问，你也当没发生过吧。”

  “有时候想太多也不好。”

  卜凡这会儿终于脸上表情回温，不再像之前刚见面那会儿面色暗青，讲话也就放松很多：

  “哇，哥哥，那么快就劝我想开，是不是之前失败就是因为想太多？”

  他看着岳明辉停下刀叉，眼里是说不出的认真：

  “是。”

  “所以你不要重蹈覆辙，尽力而为。不要记得自己之前是谁，”

  “你现在就是李振洋的同伙，其他什么都不是。”

  “那你呢？”

 

  卜凡忍不住问下去：

  “这就是我最搞不懂你们俩的地方：你教我要避免失败，他也是，教我要和他保持距离。我呢，不是看你叹气，就是看他叹气。叹气有什么用呢，还都要冲我来，搞得我都快发霉。”

 岳明辉看着对方讲话到最后忍不住偷偷翻白眼，终于笑起来：

  “怎么办呢，委屈你咯。”

 

  他就这样把话轻轻带过。

 

 

8.

  李振洋给卜凡发了消息，说周三下午在美术馆有个调包活，让他开车过去。

  卜凡到的时候李振洋正跟着展厅里带队的讲解员一起在观展，看的是Pierre-Auguste Renoir的作品，画上的女人躯体饱满红润，透着健康又欢愉的光泽。卜凡远远看着李振洋戴着副黑金细框架不时点头，他今天穿了件有点儿泛黄的白色棉衬衫，背了个黑色的帆布Tote Bag，卷着袖子露出手腕上一块黑色皮表带的表，看起来像个老老实实大学生。

 

  他一直等到李振洋眼角余光终于瞟过来，才笑嘻嘻跟上去，伸出手臂搭上对方的肩。

  “来了吗？”

  “你身后十点钟方向。”

  李振洋清清嗓子，讲话的语气就像是两个好朋友一起看展都会有的对话一样：“我去一趟洗手间。”

  卜凡眼睛仍盯在画上，闻言只是点点头，

  “去啊。”

 

  李振洋前脚刚进洗手间，在洗手池前站定伸手感应龙头出水，后脚便急匆匆进来一个穿西装的矮胖男人，手里拎着个扁扁的公文包。他神色不是很自然，有点紧张，李振洋瞟了他一眼，借着水流声放轻声音开口：

  “把手表脱下来，和所有身份证件一起放在这个袋子里。”

  男人摁开钢表带的锁扣，他的紧张让他的动作显得有一点笨拙和卡顿，卡扣松开的时候还差点卡在他胖胖的手腕上。他把这块表和自己的身份证件都放进了李振洋给的那个磨砂自封袋里。李振洋看他装完了，也不把袋口合起来，开着口扔进洗手池，又伸手去感应肥皂液。

  他仔细把皂液在手上搓开，男人仍不时想要回头看，李振洋忍不住挑起半边嘴角笑笑：

  “你可以走了，出口外面有一辆铁灰色的Ford，车牌尾号四位1311。40分钟后到了机场我们再见面。”

 

  男人终于轻轻松了口气，低低地道了谢，走出了卫生间。

  李振洋洗手冲下的肥皂水统统冲进那个口袋，他确认都冲湿了之后把水排掉口袋封起来，顺手扔进边上的擦手纸篓里，然后用烘干机烘干了手。

 

  走出美术馆的时候外面太阳还很好，他拦了出租车。

 

  40分钟后李振洋在机场又找到那个男人，他已经换掉了那套西装，李振洋把手上拎着的双肩包给他，男人一脸感激。

  “新的证件都在这个包的第一层，拉链拉开就是了。”

  “等这里出了关，上了飞机你就自由了，到了外面好好做人吧。”

  男人接过去，还想开口，李振洋朝他挥挥手：

  “不要回头啦，走吧。”

  

   机场外面卜凡靠在车门上抽烟，戴着墨镜，空气里已经沾染了秋天的凉意，又是这郊外的机场，一阵凉意随风而起。李振洋朝他走过去，卜凡捞过臂弯里勾着的一件开衫扔进他怀里，替他拉开车门：

  “穿上吧，晚上起风会冷。”

  李振洋抱着衣服钻进车里，车门关上，卜凡绕过挡风玻璃拉开车门坐进驾驶座，一边摘了墨镜放进置物格里一边不忘了夸他：

  “可以啊，工作时间还用香水？味道还挺好闻。”

  “才发现？”李振洋忙着伸手绕脖子后面拨开项链扣，“我今天出门就喷了。”

  卜凡正打算发动车子，看他拨项链扣子半天不得法，索性伸手过去帮忙，这才看清项链上挂着一枚戒指，李振洋很小心的把它取下来戴在左手食指上。

  “定情信物啊？”

  李振洋伸手打开卜凡车上的播放器，没想到跳出来的是一首先锋电子乐，大段的空白和有序的音组填不满这空间的漫长沉默，李振洋只好开口：

 “喜欢听这种？”

  卜凡没点头也没摇头，他伸手切了个播放列表，那一声序列音戛然而止，被一句柔软的女声抢白。李振洋看着他动作，手缩进了宽大的毛衣开衫袖子里。

  卜凡被他看着，叹了口气：

“你睡会儿吧，我带你去吃饭，到了叫你。”

 

 

9.

  “我们今天要等在这里。”

  岳明辉说这句话的时候收起了脸上一贯的笑意，但神色倒没有怎样紧张。李振洋不以为然的点点头，背靠着墙闭了会儿眼睛，又转过头去问他：

  “还有薄荷糖吗？”

  岳明辉从口袋里摸出一盒薄荷糖扔给他，李振洋往自己嘴里塞了一颗，又盖上盒盖扔还给岳明辉。

 

   这间美术馆每年九月底十月初都会举办一场次的不闭馆展出活动，从下午五点开始入场，活动会一直进行到第二天早上六点。岳明辉和李振洋等了快半个月才等到两个人同时申请成功这次展览活动的志愿者，上面要他们为后续的工作做一点“铺垫”。

  由于是一年一次的通宵活动，所以美术馆当天也增加了安保，对志愿者的岗前培训也三令五申了相关的安全措施要求。包括夜间的轮休制度，一共6名志愿者，分三班轮休，从九点钟开始到第二天早上六点，每一小时分两个人一组休息。抽签抽出来岳明辉和李振洋休第三班。

  这会儿他们俩靠在Staff Only的休息室里，说是休息室，其实是个很小的隔间，甚至墙都不隔音，外面活动展馆的音乐声和表演艺术家的声音，还有参与观众的声音都能很清晰的听见。活动虽然是五点开始入场，但志愿者早上九点就要报道上班，为活动做准备。李振洋拽过岳明辉的手腕看他的表，十一点刚过五分，他干脆脑袋一斜靠在岳明辉肩上，嘴巴里含着薄荷糖含含糊糊地讲话：

  “我们还有什么预备工作没做完？”

  “安保状况我都邮件发出去了；频射干扰也做过了，回头数据传回去就好了；平面图的高清版本回去再传，差不多也就这些了。”

  李振洋还想开口讲点什么，岳明辉伸手过去在他唇上竖起一根食指：

  “吃完糖再说。”

  “你要不要眼睛闭会儿，今天早上醒太早了，我看你今天两顿饭都没吃多少，想吃什么吗？”

  李振洋点头，又摇头，他含着那颗薄荷糖忍不住开口：

  “太吵，这里闷。”

  岳明辉拧开乌龙茶盖子喝了两口，递过去，李振洋摆摆手，岳明辉又拧紧放回桌上。

  “走吧，”

 

  志愿者的工作证也有通行权限，这个美术馆是由一座四层的大别墅改建的，现在内部的隔断完全是按照美术馆的展厅来做，但除了活动之外的展厅都是不对公众开放的，不过有工作证就可以进出。岳明辉拉着李振洋的手腕穿过一间间之前撤展现在还没开始新一轮布展的空旷展厅，绕到侧边楼梯上楼。侧边楼梯到了四楼再往上，就通向天台。这座天台看起来还在翻新，地上倒是新铺好的花砖。

   这是市中心寸土寸金地盘上的一间美术馆，藏在相对不那么热闹的步行街两条马路后面。十一点多，也是喧嚣渐寂的时候，天台门一打开，就是秋夜晚风凉爽的拂面而过。李振洋开心得不行，跑出去坐在一堆摞起来的砖头上晃腿。

   岳明辉也走过去，坐在他边上和他一起晃腿。

  “虽然看不到什么星星，不过飞机的夜航灯也很好看。”

   李振洋开口讲话的时候有股香草薄荷味，他的眼睛在这不算太暗的夜里看起来亮亮的。

  “从这里，”岳明辉带着他走到天台的另一边，“能看到离这里两站地铁的大商场顶楼的摩天轮。”

  “你看，”他伸手指了一下，“那个现在还在闪色的，”

   话讲到一半，岳明辉忍不住打了个哈欠。李振洋本来还在认真寻那个闪光的摩天轮，听到对方憋不住打了个哈欠，笑的鼻子都皱起来。

  他们后来就坐在通向天台的台阶上，头凑在一起互相靠着，看岳明辉手表里的两枚指针泛出冷色的荧光，时针分针互相追逐。等他们最后回到活动现场值班换人轮休的时候，两根指针堪堪不及的重合，开启了新的二十四小时。

   

  凌晨三点再一次轮他们俩休息，岳明辉带着李振洋去了这间美术馆最大的一个展厅。现在里面还是一片空白，除了三面白墙什么都没有。他们俩索性躺下来，大理石地砖冰冰冷，但躺下来抬头就能看见这座别墅最好看的彩色玻璃吊顶和最大的水晶灯。

  天还灰蒙蒙的，但已经泛出一点清浅的光，整片玻璃吊顶看起来有种雾蒙蒙的质感。岳明辉把右手的食指戒摘下来递给李振洋，透过这枚玫瑰金色的圈圈，水晶灯看起来好像离自己变的很近，彩色的玻璃吊顶变成了五光十色的背景布。他们躺在空空如也的展厅里，借由一枚戒指看这一整片人造的天空。

  天色渐曦，李振洋把戒指递还给岳明辉，对方却接过后顺势套上了他的食指。

 

  大理石地砖上隐约折射出一点吊顶上的颜色，李振洋的嘴唇染上了对方嘴唇的温度。他闭上眼睛，眼前闪过的是某一片玻璃吊顶上的樱桃红，浓郁夺目，滚烫。

 

A Continuación.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> － Kwang Chiu 狂潮 
> 
> － PinkRay x Kwin / Guest Appearance: Katto 
> 
>  
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK, NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.

 

10.   

  李振洋有段时间没去画室找卜凡了，他最近为了秋拍几乎忙的快要崩溃。等卜凡拎着大包小包的购物袋进门的时候，看到的就是坐在显示屏后面缩在靠背椅上裹着一身厚毛毯正在发烧还带着一脸潮红的李振洋。   

  这座城市的深秋吹来的风已经带有一点寒气和冰冷的湿意，李振洋房间里开了个电热汀，他还是缩在毯子里，桌上马克杯里的水都不冒热气了，零散的药片和润喉糖温度计随意的扔在桌子上。   

 

  卜凡给他换了一杯热水，李振洋倒是很警醒，他杯子刚放下，对方眼睛就迷朦着睁开，一看是他，又堪堪闭上了。  

  “几点了？”  

  “四点半了，药吃过了吗？”   

  李振洋猛地从靠背椅上弹起来，一边嘀咕着“我靠什么东西居然四点半了！”一边飞快地动了两下鼠标，显示屏亮起来，他输入用户密码，弹出来一个密密麻麻的表格。   

  卜凡看着他身上滑落的毛毯，走过去给他仔仔细细地披好，又裹紧。  

  “晚上吃什么？”   

  李振洋眼睛戳着电脑屏头也不抬，一边敷衍着“嗯，啊？”一边手指飞快在键盘上起飞。   

  卜凡叹了口气，转身刚打算出去，对方又出声叫住了他：  

  “卜凡！”  

  “干吗！！！”   

  李振洋还是老套路，坐在他那个轮滑靠背椅上裹着毯子滑到卜凡面前，他脸上还有因为发烧而没能退下去的红潮，讲话翁声翁气的：  

  “你有没有正经点的西装？”    

  卜凡一下子脑内闪过千万个镜头，只是木讷，反应了一下才问：   

  “干嘛啊？”   

  对方一个白眼翻到天上去，又滑回桌子后面去，伸手拿了杯子喝了口水，没想到还烫着，他吐着舌头品生品死，到底还是回应了：   

  “秋拍啊，你总不能穿的乱七八糟去吧？到时候VIP的门都不让你进去。”    

  卜凡一边在心里偷偷给自己画了三个大叉，一边装的很平静：   

  “之前装Sara爸爸穿的那套可以吗？”   

  “不行裤子太烂了，我和你说你里面应该穿豹纹内裤。”   

  “啊？？？”   

  “透啊！哪个呆逼做的裤子还好意思拿出来卖，你裤子两个口袋造型我都看见了……”    

  李振洋讲话声音越来越轻，到最后他就看着卜凡慢慢眨了两下眼睛。卜凡越听眼睛睁的越大，到最后他的脸上几乎要同李振洋一样烧出一片红潮，最后实在是听不下去：   

  “哇哥哥你变态啊你没事盯人家裤子看干什么啊！耍流氓啊？”    

  李振洋忍不住用手捂住了眼睛哭笑不得：   

  “算了吧算了吧，明天有空吗？有空带你去做套新的吧。”   

  “好的正装总是不缺机会穿的。”

 

  那个有空的“明天”却最后变成了凌晨打车送进医院的急症室。   

 

  晚上李振洋还颇有胃口的喝了两碗青菜瘦肉粥，还说自己想要一个酱油皮蛋。晚上卜凡看着他吃了药去睡，却没想到半夜里用卫生间，李振洋在里面吐的天昏地暗，额头烫的能滚熟鸡蛋。   点滴瓶挂上去的时候，李振洋还因为发烧感到止不住的头晕目眩，不是单纯的痛感，整个脑子仿佛搅成一锅刚冲开的稠厚藕粉，胀开，不断慢慢翻涌出一颗两颗慢吞吞的气泡，迸裂。而之前在家吐的现在嘴里泛苦，仿佛是一口黄连，一张嘴能涌出一口黑烟。   

  点滴室的座椅并不舒服，靠背后的一截横杠硌在背脊中间，李振洋就这样昏昏沉沉，脑子里仿佛无限循环着没有波动的粉噪，一会儿涌进一点什么，一会又没有。朦胧间仿佛闻到了柠檬与佛手柑的香气，凉凉的混着薄荷叶的味道；又好像是远处来的一点焚香，揉碎了大把的薄荷叶混着冰水和香根草……然后是一双眼睛，有着温柔的流光，视线眷恋在他的身上；又讲着什么话，听不清楚，说大一点声啊，你不要再这样看着我了啊！   

  他终于忍不住紧紧地皱着眉头斜着脑袋蜷在身上的裹着的毛毯里，嘴里发出不清不楚的呜咽。

 

 

11\.   

  “哇！”卜凡一走进工作室吓了一跳，李振洋靠在他的工作台边上，手里拿着他的画稿，嘴里居然叼着烟。   

  “哇！”李振洋看他进来了，手指从嘴边夹着烟架到一边，学着卜凡的样子也轻轻叫了一声，看着对方愣怔又有点惊悚的模样笑的鼻子都皱起来。   

  “你不是很嫌弃我抽烟的吗？我以为你不抽的！”   

  “你抽的太凶了……！啊啊不要吵……不要吵……哈哈哈我是不抽的，但不代表我不会呀。”李振洋看着几乎要一个箭步飞身冲上来闪着好奇目光的卜凡整个人都快靠不住工作台要倒下去了。他轻轻抽了一口，往卜凡脑袋上喷了口烟，熏的对方一下子闭起眼睛头别到一边去了。   

  “我不喜欢8mg，太凶了。我比较惜命的。”     

  李振洋一边把烟屁股在烟灰缸里掐灭，一边挥着手里的画稿指指工作台边上坐架上的几个衣帽盒：    

  “你看看，我给你去拿了西装，应该没问题了。等下你开车吧？”   

  卜凡这才看到边上几个叠起来的藏青色衣帽盒，揭开盒盖里面是做好的衬衫，他刚要拎起来李振洋就打断他：  

  “直接穿，你挽在手臂里等下皱了就不好弄了。”   

  卜凡闻言立马双手交叉把身上的套头卫衣脱下来，露出里面的工字背心，他还要继续，反应过来的李振洋胡乱地把几个衣帽盒推进他怀里，推着他往卫生间去： 

  “耍流氓啊当众脱衣服？这里窗帘都没拉！”   

  卜凡被他推的一个踉跄跌跌撞撞往厕所走，那件工字背心还卡在他的肩上，声音透过布料含含糊糊传出来： 

  “说也是你说让我直接穿，说我挽在手臂上要皱。像个老头子一样烦！真的脱了又说我耍流氓，搞不懂你了……” 

 

  路上等红灯的时候，卜凡看着坐在边上的李振洋，一路上他反反复复摩挲右手食指上的戒指，一副神游天外的表情，不知道在想什么。等红灯转绿，卜凡把头转回去再次发动车子的时候，李振洋才仿佛大梦初醒一样后知后觉的抬了头。  

  “还有两个路口就到了，我要不要……”    

  李振洋偏过头去看着他，    

  卜凡叹了口气，  

  “要不要我早一个路口停车留你抽支烟？”   

  李振洋翻开车上的置物格看了一眼，里面是一盒未拆封的MEVIUS Option Yellow 5mg. 他回头看了一眼卜凡，对方好像不知情似的认真握着方向盘看着前面的路。   

  他点点头，他看着对方的半边侧脸认真地说了一句：  

  “好，谢谢你。”  

  卜凡熟练地打着方向盘，车子停在前一个路口的一条小马路上。      

  两个人站在人行道一侧靠着车门并排抽烟，卜凡擦着打火机靠过去先点燃了李振洋手上那支，再点了自己的。李振洋看着他的动作，终于露出了个轻松点的表情： 

  “Puppy Boy.”   

  卜凡深深抽了一口，吐了个烟圈，对着他委屈地眨了眨眼睛： 

  “我头一次帮别人点烟啊哥哥。” 

  “那对不起哦，我还以为你是熟练工呢。”   

  卜凡偷偷翻了个白眼，又酸溜溜悄悄的补刀： 

  “我才不像你……半夜在医院挂水睡的迷迷糊糊喊了个不知道谁的名字要给你拿东西。”   

  李振洋的一点促狭笑意突然僵在脸上，小半截烟灰抖落在地上差点烫到他的西裤。   

  卜凡一时也有点怔忪，又不知道说点什么可以挽回，但又不明白这件事情为什么要有那么大的反应呢？  

  “呃……不是……其实也没什么啊说不定只是做了个噩梦呢？也不要紧的啊对吧……”  

  “我喊了谁？”    

  李振洋的声音仿佛是从嗓子里挤出来的一样僵硬，他看卜凡一下子没反应，又问了一遍：  

  “我，喊了谁？”

 

 

12\.   

  “他好像瘦了很多。”     

  卜凡没好气的一边翻动着手里的锅铲一边冲着边上还在洗生菜的岳明辉凶巴巴地回答：   

  “他从秋拍回来就一直搞的像失恋了一样。本来平时吃个饭也随随便便的，谁知道他搞什么东西真的是……喂！喂你生菜怎么还在过水啊你都洗了三遍了哥哥！！”     

  岳明辉这才拿了滤篮把生菜放进去沥了水：    

  “他那天有看见我吗？”     

  卜凡忍不住翻了个白眼，手上动作倒是很熟练地把刚弄好的虾仁炒蛋盛进盘子里：    

  “你自己问他去啊，‘李振洋，你有没有看见我啊？你放心我不吃人的，我就想问你你上级是谁’你自己去问啊？你问我干吗啊！”     

  岳明辉讪笑着摸了摸鼻子，眼疾手快接过卜凡刚盛好的菜，转身端出去了。

 

  “好啦，等汤滚了我们就开……洋洋呀！”

  岳明辉刚从厨房转身出来就看到李振洋猫着身子伸手刁桌上的糖醋小排，另一只手里还拽着他的新一季Look Book，嘴里塞了一块露出一小截骨头。他听见岳明辉喊他，惊的被排骨烫了手，急匆匆地往回收。   

  “……你好歹也洗个手吧？”   

  李振洋吐了吐舌头，油呼呼的手往岳明辉身上的围裙上擦，   

  “我现在就去洗，”   

  反手就把书塞进岳明辉怀里，也不管对方手里还端着菜，哼着跑调的歌溜进厨房去了。      

  他喜欢拿糖醋小排上那层油光发亮的酱汁拌饭吃，浓油赤酱烧出来的糖醋小排泛着琥珀色的光，放冰糖煮出来的酱汁有不腻口的甜味，均匀地裹在排骨表面，咬开里面是鲜嫩入味的细密排骨肉，李振洋能一口气吃光一盘。  

 

  “哎，岳明辉，你有没有在听我讲话啊？”

  他一下子回神，卜凡伸着手在他眼前晃，一脸无语。

  “嗯？你说什么？”

  “唉……你想什么啊那么入神，我说你的糖醋小排今天做的有点甜了！”

  卜凡摇摇头，又往嘴里扒了口饭，“想你老情人啊？”

  “那正好留点时间给你想想你那群莺莺燕燕嘛。”

  卜凡闻言表情居然一下子有点认真：

  “喂，搞什么啊我可是清白好男人！合作关系！工作需要！你怎么去信息科上了几个月班讲话就老不正经啊？你这样不行的！你会变成没人爱的老男人！”

  岳明辉倒是慢条斯理搛了一筷子生菜，一脸无所谓：

  “干吗，我又没求人家爱我，爱不爱随便的咯。来去自由懂不懂？”  

  卜凡撅着嘴巴嘟嘟哝哝：

  “被戳破在想老情人就嘴巴很毒的过期老男人，信息科的小姑娘好惨了……” 

  他碗被岳明辉接过去，大段的鲫鱼腹被割下来盛在碗里，还有浓的像牛奶一样白的汤和豆腐。“好啦屁话别多了，喝汤吧。”  

  卜凡接过来的时候突然想到一直好奇的事，一脸认真的看着在给自己盛汤的岳明辉： 

  “哎，你知不知道李振洋手上有一枚戒指啊？”   

  岳明辉放下汤勺喝了口汤，皱了皱眉头：  “什么戒指？”    

  卜凡一下子有点小激动，小幅度地挥着筷子：  

  “一枚玫瑰金的食指戒。哎你知道吗，我和他每次有活儿出去，他就会摘下来串在项链上戴在脖子上。平时就戴在手上，我有一次好奇问他是不是定情信物，他就假装没听见我问他一样……”  

  “那是我以前的戒指。”

 

A Continuación.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kwang Chiu 狂潮  
>  \- PinkRay x Kwin / Guest Appearance: Katto 
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK, NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.

 

13.

  收到Siu姐邮件的那天早上，岳明辉坐在会议室里开小差看着屏幕上的追踪报告打哈欠。昨天晚上失眠，翻身到凌晨才堪堪有了一点睡意，早上八点的闹钟倒是毫不留情响起来。洗脸的时候看着自己的黑眼圈和一圈青黑的胡渣，又发了会儿呆，差点上班都迟到。

  终于结束了每周的报告例会，岳明辉摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，走去茶水间打算泡杯咖啡，掏出手机扫了一眼，这才看见一封未读邮件的提醒。

  他看了一眼发件人，两个PDF附件，写了李振洋和卜凡的名字。岳明辉忍不住晃晃脑袋，刚要点开，又看见邮件正文确实写了一行字。

  “PinkRay，他不好过。我仍劝他去做掉，但他好似全不在意。”

  好似全不在意，这行字岳明辉反复看了几遍，忍不住叹了口气。

 

  那年夏天他们降落在肯尼亚追一团赖账的军火贩子，却没想到半途在达累斯萨拉姆失去了信号，追踪目标仿佛地鼠刨坑逃之夭夭。那是快要六月底的时候，白天最高温度堪堪20几度，而出发之前岳明辉和李振洋两个人根本没想到说好半个月就能结束的事情会拖那么久，衣服轮换穿了一遍都没解决问题。

  他们在达累斯萨拉姆找了家旅店，联系上级无果，又没办法定位到那群蝗虫，两个人仿佛被世界遗忘一样在逼仄狭小的昏暗旅店过了整整两天。他们不敢离旅店太远，达累斯萨拉姆虽然是坦桑尼亚的首府，但治安也并不好，住旅店第一天傍晚李振洋说下楼买点东西吃，回来的时候一脸沮丧，他刚下楼出去还没三分钟，钱包就被人摸走。等站在水果摊前挑定了香蕉，摸了口袋才发现钱包不见了。岳明辉不敢再让他出门，亚裔面孔在那里不是不常见，但那意味着可能去做商业援助的，所以当地人喜欢找亚裔下手。

  岳明辉想了想，两个人把身上零碎的美钞都凑出来，拿去换了点钱，换钞处的工作人员看是亚裔面孔，立马把牌价换成 1 USD＝1800 TZS，岳明辉没办法，讲着 I'm not working here.也没什么用，对方就是不说英语，只是用手指着牌价，假装听不懂。

  呆到第二天中午的时候，还是没有任何消息，李振洋看着自己的笔记本电脑终于充满了电，岳明辉在卫生间里打电话，桌上的烟盒里还有6支烟，边上放着岳明辉的铁盒薄荷糖。他摸过那个薄薄的铁盒拿在手里无意识地一开一合，岳明辉的声音从卫生间里断断续续的传出来，对方可能英语不好，也可能是信号很差，他听见岳明辉一会儿就Hello？要问对方还在不在。旅店隔音效果很差，第一天晚上住在这里的时候两个人都没想到，应召女郎的电话直接打进房间，开口第一句都不是How are you, 而是 15 dollars for one night.  立马挂断电话的两个人面面相觑，谁知道一会儿就听见两边房间里传出莺言浪语，还有男人的叫骂声和女人腻到刻意的喘息。岳明辉黑着脸咬碎了嘴里的薄荷糖，李振洋看了他一会儿，两个人终于忍不住笑起来，他们头靠头并排躺在那张床褥看起来都脏脏旧旧的双人床上，李振洋听着岳明辉嘴里薄荷糖一点点被咬碎的声音，慢慢吐出一个个烟圈。

  晚上温度降低，风从不密缝的窗缝和破碎的边边角角透进来，被褥上有陌生的汗味和说不上来的奇怪味道，他们把被褥踢到脚边，身上盖着自己带来的卫衣外套。

  岳明辉问他也要一支烟，李振洋扭过头去看看他，对方看着天花板发呆，眼睛半天眨一下，又长又翘的睫毛颤在浑浊又昏沉的空气里。

  李振洋抽了口烟，他把烟夹在手里抬在一边，凑过去吻他。

 

  第二天傍晚的时候，岳明辉带着李振洋退了房，去租车行换了辆新的越野吉普车。上了车，两个人堪堪舒了一口气。李振洋怀里还抱着两大挂黄澄澄的香蕉坐在副驾驶，岳明辉刚拧动钥匙发动，李振洋忽然想起什么似的按住他的手：

  “我们去哪儿啊？”

   岳明辉看了他一眼，踩了一脚油门开出去：

  “你想吃什么？”

  “我想吃炒饭，想要一杯冰可乐。”

   岳明辉转过头看着他，笑了：

  “那我们现在就找有炒饭和可乐的地方。”

 

 

14.

  “然后呢？”

  “然后？我们开了快20个小时的车，从达累斯萨拉姆一路向北，开到塞伦盖蒂。我们互相轮换着开，一开始说一人开两小时，结果是他开的比我久。前一天晚上八点多我们上路，还做梦希望路上用电子导航，谁知道那里几乎就是没有信号，全靠之前买的地图，一点点按图索骥。”

  “可能真的是坏运气都用光，现在想想都后怕，竟然最后没有开岔道。”

  卜凡把手边剥好的柚子推过去，一边示意李振洋把他手边的湿巾盒子递过来。他抽了张湿巾擦手，空气里都是柚子清苦的味道。

 

  李振洋都没想到岳明辉会那么想得开。他在路上还想着饭馆里5美元一罐的可乐，和岳明辉开玩笑说这个是液体黄金。对方在经过岗亭等待放行的时候扭头看看他，笑的很温柔，凑过去亲了亲他的额头。

  他说，走吧，捉不到蝗虫，不如去看看活着的奇迹。

  那是一年之中太阳最靠近赤道的时候，黑夜与白天的分界不甚了了。落日前天空被烧出一片霞光浓重地泼洒在蟹青色的天空上，一开始李振洋还很好奇一路上有些荒芜的景象，越往后开越显得大地辽阔没有尽头，一片荒原之上似乎连他们两个人存在都显得微不足道。到最后连公路都没有了，只是寻着之前的辙痕和地图的指引在开。李振洋忍不住飙速，岳明辉一开始还在边上同他有一搭没一搭地讲话，让他慢点开，接着声音越来越低，等李振洋回头看的时候，他侧着身子歪在副驾驶睡着了。

  他把车停下来，点了支烟。过了一会儿，岳明辉突然醒了，他晃晃脑袋，这才反应过来车停了。他拍拍李振洋，意思两个人下车换个位置。李振洋把烟灭在之前喝剩的矿泉水瓶子里，翻身进了后座，斜在座位上掰了根香蕉吃。

  后来他睡着。等再停下来的时候，乞力马扎罗山似乎就在眼前，岳明辉把他喊起来看日出，金光照着日益萎缩的雪线，即便旅行指南上统统写着积雪将在未来十几年融化，李振洋想，这一刻，至少这一刻，看起来神圣伟大的自然景观，还是存在的。

  等太阳升起的时候，岳明辉用暖壶里的热水泡了一袋速溶咖啡，两个人坐在车头的引擎盖上，小小地欢呼 Cheers. 之后他们在开到塞伦盖蒂的路上看到大批为了追赶雨季迁徙的角马，也在某天凌晨看到象群，草原的王者，披着晨光宛如一件金线的袍子，不疾不徐地带着自己的孩子慢慢踱步走过。李振洋觉得这些好像都没有记得那么浓墨重彩，他只记得第一次看见日出的早上，还在出露，有点凉，岳明辉去后备箱抽了条毛毯，把两个人裹在一起。毛毯上还沾着后备箱器械的生冷味道，但确实很暖和，他闻到岳明辉身上的薄荷味道，混着柠檬佛手柑和一点苦意。

  他忍不住往岳明辉边上靠，咖啡慢慢失去温度，他问：

  “如果回不去了怎么办。”

  “那我们也看见过世界上某一处活着的奇迹了。”

  “是我和你，我们两个，我们一起经历的。”

 

  最后在塞伦盖蒂开到内罗毕的路上，那群赖账的蝗虫果然派了人蹲在半路，他们靠车牌号追过来，却没想到岳明辉在塞伦盖蒂最后一个营地就找人换了车。对方气急败坏，竟然想出埋在前往内罗毕的路上蹲着，带着他们之前通过这两个人买到的枪械打算送他们去天堂。

  两个人算准了时间半夜才到，对方还埋在车里和三四个兄弟打瞌睡。岳明辉用万能钥匙把车门全部锁死，然后李振洋用在达累斯萨拉姆买烟时候送的火柴点了支烟，顺手扔在对方车屁股后备箱上。长年在这两处地方跑的人，车的后备箱里肯定存着汽油。

  他们开出很远的一段路，背后仍然火光冲天，烧灼的焦味仍能隐约嗅得到。李振洋靠在座位上疲倦地闭上眼睛，他伸出手戳戳岳明辉的腰，却摸到一截冰冷坚硬的东西。他这才想起来，他别在腰后的枪也没有卸下来。

  岳明辉一手握着方向盘，一手摸到腰后去把枪卸下来，顺手递给了李振洋。李振洋把他的枪和自己的放在一起塞进背包里的提箱。然后他问岳明辉要了一颗薄荷糖咬在嘴里，疲倦地叹了口气闭上了眼睛。

 

  凌晨三点多他们到了机场，岳明辉在机场贵宾室的保险箱里把提箱存进去。他们在等五点多的那班飞机，七小时后将把他们带到罗马。

 

 

15.

   卜凡好几天没见到李振洋了，自从上次在他家他喝了点酒和卜凡讲了很久以前和前任搭档合作的事情之后。对方甚至在有一次接起他的电话的时候直截了当的说了句“我活着呢。”卜凡听到这句话气的立马掐断电话在工作室脏话连篇大声辱骂这个“忘恩负义”的“坏家伙”。吓得正坐在坐具上的模特头都不敢回一下。

   却没想到门铃响起来，他趿着拖鞋跑过去开门，门外赫然是他还没骂完的那个“坏家伙”。“坏家伙”笑嘻嘻地看着他，卜凡前面那句骂人的脏话刚开了个头还没讲完，这会儿都不知道说什么好，电光火石间他差点想再把门关上。但对方已经进来了，甚至自如地拎过他墙边五斗柜上的玻璃水壶给自己倒了杯水，像他每次来这里一样靠着柜子一小口一小口地喝水。

   那个女模特坐在坐具上，动也不是，不动也不是，气氛尴尬的很。李振洋看了卜凡一眼，背着女孩儿冲他做了个鬼脸，放下手里的玻璃杯，从边上衣架上勾过女孩儿的衣服走过去，蹲在她面前，笑的温柔又和善：

   “回去吧，我有点事要找你雇主说。他吓着你了吧？别理他，他就这样。”

   卜凡站在边上就看着他还从善如流地替女孩儿披好了外套，甚至还把女孩儿的手包也递过去，还替人家拉开了门把人家送出去。

   

   门一关上，李振洋立马一脸面无表情开口：

   “以后觉得不爽直说啊，干吗要挂断了才骂？”

   “这他妈和你脱了裤子放屁有什么区别？”

  

   卜凡本来就肚子里一包火气，一听他讲话阴阳怪气，又忍不住：

   “我好心好意关心你一下，你一个人在家本来就四体不勤五谷不分的，给你打电话从来没看你有什么好声气，还对我说‘我活着呢’。李振洋你谁啊，你他妈想死你死啊，跳楼开煤气多吃点安眠药哪个死不掉？讲那种话算你很能耐是吧？脑子有病就治别他妈搞这套！”

  

   李振洋只是冷笑了一下：

   “卜凡你几岁啊？我又不是你妈你干吗要一直盯着我？你到底是闲的没事做还是怎么回事啊？我有我的事情要忙你难道就没你自己的事情要做吗？你还觉得理直气壮，你有什么好理直气壮的啊？我给你说点我以前的事你是不是就觉得你能掺和我的生活了？我告诉你，当初答应和你合作的时候我说的很清楚了，别来管我。”

 

   卜凡一下子气的没话说，他盯着李振洋看了半天，李振洋也不甘示弱盯着看回去，两个人像小学生斗鸡一样争的几乎要额头顶额头，谁都不肯放过谁。

 

   关键时刻卜凡有干眼症，他实在忍不住眨了下眼睛打了个喷嚏，李振洋一下子没忍住笑了。卜凡气急败坏，他一边喊：李振洋！

   李振洋一边笑的眼泪横飞一边摆手：好的好的我不笑了。说完又稀里哗啦哈哈哈哈哈笑的停不下来。卜凡几乎气的头上要冒烟，他又喊：李振洋！你别笑了！艹！我真他妈懒得管你，早知道我打个狗屁电话。妈的。

  李振洋渐渐收了声，他从工作桌下面拖了张椅子出来坐，声音有点哑：

   “凡凡，我过往的生活和日子，对我来说就是一个巨大的莫比乌斯环。我不想任何人再套进来，没意思透了。我出不去，不是我不能出去，而是我不想出去。那场爆炸……”

  李振洋话讲不下去，他把头别到一边。

  

  过了半晌，卜凡丢了包抽纸过去，叹了口气，静静地开口：

  “你当初找Siu姐说要找搭档的时候，你怎么就没想过，你找搭档，就是拉他进你的莫比乌斯环呢？”

 

  李振洋一下子愣住，对方却已经站起来收拾画具，这十几分钟发生的事情仿佛是空气里的一场小爆炸，结束了就不再重来，硝烟散去又恢复了原来的样子，仿佛什么都不存在。

  过了很久，又好像也没有很久，久到卜凡东西都快收拾完了，好像又只是刚开始，他听见李振洋对他说了一句“对不起”。

 

  是很郑重的，说出口的一句“对不起”。

 

  卜凡又叹了口气，从工作台的抽屉里拿出了一个很小的纸袋，金色拉丝磨砂的袋面和上面黑色的字体让李振洋一下子瞪大了眼睛。

  卜凡把纸袋递过去：

  “听说你最喜欢这个牌子的巧克力锤，那天看到有，给你买了一点，薄荷味的。”

  “还有，”

   

  卜凡顿了顿，他看着对方小心翼翼揭下了纸袋背面黏着的卡片，

  他重申，

  “Do not be afraid of the past. If people tell you that it is irrevocable, do not believe them.”

 

**A Continuación.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BC221 - Oner / PinkRay x Kwin  
> Guest Appearance: Katto
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK,  
> NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.  
> [another universe ver.]

 

16.  
   李振洋自上次不愉快之后断断续续没再如何找过卜凡，卜凡也没再收到过干活的邮件。他们生活的这座城天气逐渐转冷，冬季的味道逐渐散开，下午五点多天就开始逐渐显出一丝暗色来。  
   李振洋捧着一杯咖啡捂在手里，胳肢窝下还夹了一本书，他匆匆走出书店急着要开车回家。  
   半路上等红灯的时候，心悸的感觉又隐隐显出原本狰狞面孔，李振洋在置物格里翻出一板药来，抠了两颗含在嘴里。他已经很久没有一个人开车出来过了，之前有卜凡开，他不管这些事情，只管坐在副驾驶上系好安全带就可以。  
   红灯转绿的瞬间，他对自己逐渐平缓下来的心跳发出一声嗤笑，继而无奈的摇了摇头。  
   

   他和岳明辉从罗马回来的一个月之后，他在家收到了岳明辉的人生意外保险的保单，让他去拿意外险的钱。  
   回来才两个礼拜上线就发了新的活，不甚繁难，只是需要耐心。李振洋躺在沙发上抱着靠垫和岳明辉耍赖，他说他在非洲的经历是一场噩梦，没说需要心理治疗那岳明辉就该对他感天谢地，怎么还好意思要他去出勤？岳明辉当时只是笑，他一向是这样，也不表现出什么推拒，也没有什么发狠的时候，只是很温和地笑着说，好呀，也没关系，没事的，我都okay……  
   是车祸，准确来说，是一场爆炸。  
     
   他记得那天早上他们还FaceTime过一次，李振洋问岳明辉什么时候能回来。岳明辉当时还调戏了他一把，说，小妞，等爷回来带你飞。  
   岳明辉好像只是去M&S买一盒曲奇还有一只樱桃味朗姆酒冰淇淋，他出来的时候手里的冰淇淋只吃了一半，墨镜还挂在胸口，和项链勾在一起，当他拿出车钥匙准备解锁车门的时候……  
   李振洋后来知道的信息就只有这些，上层给他传了简讯，这就是岳明辉生前干过的最后一件事。上层甚至好心的给发了个加急快递，把岳明辉最后在M&S买东西的购物小票都重新去找了流水打出来寄给他。  
     
   他不止一次对着这张小票想过一些不切实际又太过现实的场景，可他觉得没有一种场景是岳明辉消失在这样一场爆炸里。那天和往常一样，有什么不同吗？他肯定还是戴着那副只有他出勤才会戴的Gentle Monster，李振洋还记得他有一次咬着一边儿的眼镜腿一本正经回他，因为便宜啊丢了也不心疼而且这种通贩款太没有记忆特点比较容易被忽略好不好？茶色镜片太普通了。这天也是太普通的一天，他早上说了他事情快办完了，他只要去把这次的工具箱存进银行的保险柜就结束了，怎么可能就再也没有回来呢？  
   李振洋想不通，他从来没有过这样的设想，因此他也不知道。消息是他最快知道的，可也是他花了最久的时间去理解这个消息的含义。  
   李振洋不信，如果是失踪他一定会死心，但恰好发生一起爆炸遮盖掉一个人的一生，他不信。  
   停车入库的时候李振洋才长吁一口气，很久没有开过车，甚至是很长一段时间里，他看到车都会绕道走。说不上来是怕还是惧，好像是车把一个活生生的人吞没，又仅仅只是这样。  
   岳明辉不在了之后，公寓里关于他的一切都被李振洋收起来放进了储藏室。他托人把那张小票装裱起来，就靠在他床对面的那个五斗柜上。他每次失眠的时候，就会看着它发呆，然后吃安眠药。  
     
   “……是啊，艾克索。可是，我又想，我们心里的感受，会不会像今天这雨滴一样呢？天上的雨早就停了，不过树上浸满了水，所以还有些雨滴落在我们身上。我在想，没有了记忆，就没有了源头，我们的爱会不会慢慢枯萎，死亡。”  
   “……岳明辉你觉得写的怎么样？”李振洋把书合起来，今天是他收到那条消息的日子，他对着那张小票开始读书。偶尔夜里失眠，他也会读一段。  
   “你就总喜欢看这种东西，要不是为了给你读书，我一点儿耐心都没有。”  
   “给你读书的时候也不太多，如果读的语气不好，你也就随便听听，不要矫正我了。”  
    李振洋靠在五斗柜边上，摊开的书被他随手放在一边。他趿着拖鞋走到床边，拉开床头柜的抽屉，先滚出来的是他装安眠药的玻璃瓶，接着是一个小铁罐。  
    李振洋把那个小铁罐拿出来，放在手心里摩挲。那是以前岳明辉很喜欢的薄荷糖，可以买替换装换进去，铁盒上还贴着某次去便利店买东西拿到的券花。  
    铁罐的喷色都斑驳了，很多地方都掉漆了，李振洋把铁罐打开，里面已经没有薄荷糖了。  
    只有以前的薄荷糖留下的一点，几乎闻不到的，凉凉的薄荷味道。  
    他觉得眼睛有点痒，可能是进灰了，于是他抽了张纸巾，掖去眼窝处的一点潮意。

 

17.  
   岳明辉收到卜凡消息的时候正在茶水间泡咖啡，卜凡问他有没有空一起出来吃个饭。岳明辉问他你不和李振洋去吃吗？消息发出去他又隐约有些后悔，刚想撤回对面倒已经来的回信，说已经快一个月没联系过了。岳明辉点点头，问是一起吃个简餐还是如何，卜凡回消息发来一串地址和时间，说都订好了，去就行。  
   是在一个弄堂里的一家餐馆，倒离岳明辉工作的地方算不上远。那种极简的美式工业风，上来的果然也是手工牛扒汉堡和tapas，岳明辉端起手边气泡水喝了一口，卜凡坐在对面开口：  
  “李振洋快一个多月没联系过我了，我看这活儿要黄。”  
  岳明辉抬了抬眼，“是吗？那你也没给他发过消息？”  
  卜凡看了他一眼，“发消息？那我给他说什么？”  
   “你问问他啊最近有没有什么活计？”  
  卜凡无语，“哥哥，你当初有活计不是都发到邮箱，谁还单线联系啊？”  
 

  晚上下了班到家，岳明辉又登陆了那个对他来说很久没用过的“工作邮箱”，这是当时他和李振洋一起工作的时候新开的一个邮箱。为了表示郑重，他记得很清楚，李振洋说，既然是两个人一起用，那要这样——你叫什么来着？PinkRay？啊那就这样PinKwin……@……密码？密码就设置我生日吧，啊？对啊密码就是woshengri0421……  
  这个邮箱岳明辉很久没登陆过了，他以为打开看到的可能都是什么垃圾邮件，却没想到没有，邮箱显示的上次登陆时间还是两天前。  
  收件箱里挺干净的，垃圾箱都清空了。岳明辉的光标挪过去，这一看就是李振洋干的事。以前这个邮箱两个人一起用的时候，岳明辉管收不管删，偶尔有的广告信息和垃圾邮件都堆在里面，李振洋难得上线一次就要骂。岳明辉从来都只是笑笑，下次照旧不删件。  
  唯一留的几封邮件里也没什么工作邮件，倒是有一封星标。岳明辉点开，里面的附件是一个PDF，早就过了下载期，标题也不是什么改过的，就是一串乱码。  
  岳明辉叹了口气，他也不知道李振洋留着一封过期的邮件还加了个星标干什么，他倒回去看了眼日期，又愣了神。那是他“消失”之后第二天上级发给李振洋的，他猜那个PDF里有他的购物小票，可能还有些别的什么。  
  这种东西留着干什么，岳明辉心里乱乱的，留着我也不能回来啊。  
  他想起有一次上面给的任务，两个人要分头行动。那天早上是岳明辉先走，他起的很早，外面的馄饨摊刚摆出来。他看着那幽幽白烟浮在蟹青色的晨光之上的时候，突然觉得很冻，于是他去买了一碗小馄饨，捧着裹在大衣里面，泡沫塑料碗软且烫手，岳明辉用纸巾垫着，还是烫，烧手的很。他用这个别扭的姿势一路护着小跑回去，开门进屋，李振洋还没起来。他把那碗还冒着热气的小馄饨端进厨房，用瓷碗盛出来，端在桌上。然后进房间，看到李振洋皱着眉头睡的四仰八叉，他凑过去亲了亲他的额头。  
  李振洋不情愿的抬了抬眼皮，看是他，皱着鼻子嗅了一下，伸手把他推开，  
  “什么……馄饨味道，啊呀你走开……”  
  “洋洋，”岳明辉的手揉了揉他的头发。  
  “我给你买了一碗小馄饨，你不要不吃早饭就出去。外面冷，吃一点再走。”  
  “我走了哦，保持联系。”  
  岳明辉不知道李振洋最后有没有吃那碗小馄饨，他离开李振洋之后，每次想到那个早上，心里都会皱起一股酸涩的苦意。是李振洋和他说，如果要分开，一定要说再见，要认真一点，要说“拜拜”。他想到那个很冷的清晨，想到他们一起消磨过的很多个清晨。  
  他最后“消失”的时候，没有和李振洋说“拜拜”。

 

18.  
   李振洋最怕冬天去香港，他拉下遮光板的时候看看坐在他边上打游戏的卜凡，叹了口气。  
  冬天去香港没什么不好，又不是特别冷，二十几度的天根本不用穿羽绒服，之前岳明辉就很喜欢。这里也好吃，仿佛就应该睡到很晚起来，然后坐在早茶馆子里等热气腾腾的点心一笼一笼地来。  
  如果不是因为岳明辉就在这里“消失”，李振洋可能也会很爱这里的。因为岳明辉很喜欢“人民公社”，那家书店李振洋陪他去过好几次，但他没兴趣看那些，他只是窝在岳明辉身边随便拿本薄薄的杂志盖在脸上睡觉。李振洋还是喜欢去Stanley，沿着岸线有一排酒吧，他最爱那栋黄房子，里面有卖35港币一瓶的粉红色西柚汽水，他们第一回去的时候坐在二层的露台，楼上在做修缮，搭起的脚手架上停了好多鸽子。岳明辉还吓唬他说，等下就会掉鸽屎下来，你还坐不坐露台  
  那个时候他和岳明辉说，坐啊，怕什么，敢掉洋哥头上洋哥今晚就吃烤乳鸽。哎老岳，什么时候金盆洗手，我们就把这栋黄房子买下来，边上都酒吧，就我们是民居，酷不酷。人家跑我们门口，我们就说今日歇业。他记得当时岳明辉还调侃，那人家问你为什么歇业呢？  
  “怎么的，开酒馆儿的还不能谈个恋爱约个会了？”李振洋记得当时他是这么说的。  
   
   卜凡在楼下咖啡馆坐着，他点的摩卡刚上来，耳机里是李振洋在调试枪管的声音。卜凡没由来地眼皮跳了跳，他看了看表，时间差不多了。  
   目标人没来。  
   李振洋在耳机那边也没有动静。  
   卜凡一直等到喝光了杯子里最后一口摩卡，他走出咖啡馆，推门的时候随手勾过准备进来的一个女人，风衣敞开裹住她，一把枪顶住后腰：  
   “别喊，配合我。”  
    他和那个女人走了没几步，突然平地一声枪响，四下立刻响起尖叫和行人混乱的脚步。卜凡趁机放掉那个女人，风衣在跑的时候扔到一边。  
   李振洋看到卜凡从咖啡馆里出来，他就知道今天出岔子了。之前和卜凡过来踩点的时候，他斜下四望，就看到咖啡馆斜对面这扇玻璃窗，没想到是一家书店的厕所。今天准备动手的时候，他掏出切割刀仔仔细细地在玻璃上划了个比枪管还大一圈的洞。  
   这是个放工具的隔间，他进来之前给厕所挂了块“工事中”的牌子。李振洋猫着腰脚踩在原先的马桶盖上盯着目镜。  
   他知道今天肯定出了问题，放了枪他立刻卸掉，装在他的小提琴箱里，出隔间之前他听见隔壁隔间有冲水的声音。  
   他耐心等到隔壁门打开，隔壁窸窸窣窣传来衣服细碎的声音，黄铜把手被拧开——他听见那块挂牌被小心翻正的声音。  
   李振洋推开隔间门，走过隔壁隔间的时候，突然嗅到一点焚香混着揉碎了大把的薄荷叶、冰水和香根草的味道。  
   他没时间细想，快步随着这场混乱离开。

 

**A Continuación.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BC221 - Oner / PinkRay x Kwin  
> Guest Appearance: Katto
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK,  
> NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.  
> [another universe ver.]

 

19.  
   “那岳哥你打算怎么办？”  
   岳明辉听到不自觉地耸了耸肩：“我能怎么办？”  
   卜凡手上忙着在混颜料，他把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵间，姿势不太好：  
   “上次是你在那里吗？你们知道我们要去？”  
   岳明辉终于忍不住叹了口气：  
   “凡子，他太瘦了。”  
 

   岳明辉在“爆炸”之后休息了两个月就回去报到工作了。他又回到他的信息科做他的科长，但也不一样。他不知道要怎么在他的报告上写上李振洋的名字，他也不知道他应该报告什么。文物或者军火走私不是闹着玩儿的事情，可李振洋和他在一起的时候都只是逡巡在富商之间小打小闹，玩几场拍卖，那也都是行内人和行内人之间的规矩和心照不宣。他们所谓参与到的军火也并没有全程彻底经手，一年多的时间够让岳明辉看清李振洋只是这个利益链条上尾端的某个点，他不是最重要的。岳明辉想，所以我们想方设法要挖出他的上级，可谁能想到，他的上级给他的角色也不过是要他在公众面前掩人耳目罢了。  
   岳明辉每次打开那份报告的文档，他什么都写不出来。和李振洋无关的一切他都能写清楚，可写到这个人，他的大脑只剩一片乱码。岳明辉觉得没什么可写的，但他确实出过这场任务，他自己都存疑：这是一场任务吗？这到底是什么呢？他一回想起这些事情，只剩一种被欺骗的无力感和绝望。  
   他手里还有李振洋以前和他一起住的那套公寓的钥匙和门禁，只要李振洋没换锁，他想回去他随时都能回的去。但他已经没有理由回去了，岳明辉总是在吃小馄饨的时候，在香港的时候，在看床头那两本小说的时候，在很多很多时候想到李振洋。岳明辉总觉得，确实有一部分的他在那场“爆炸”之后死掉了，再也找不回来了。  
   李振洋和卜凡结束香港的事情回来之后经常靠在那个五斗柜前看着那张被装裱起来的小票发很久的呆，他觉得岳明辉像个影子，“如影随形”，但他没办法触碰到他。他不知道是岳明辉是不是还活着，如果活着他是不是有意在躲，抑或这一切全是他的错觉。李振洋也弄不明白，是自己太过执念，还是原本就如同他的猜想，一场爆炸只是一个掩人耳目的假动作。那岳明辉到底想把什么藏起来呢？  
   

   一年又快要到了头。12月一来，路上商家就忙着张灯结彩。节日实在多，从双十二到圣诞节，再接着等到一月份就是准备新年的活动了。上面除了让卜凡和李振洋出了两个调包的活儿，也再没有出过什么大的动作。  
   卜凡那天一幅画儿交付，李振洋早好几天说卜凡这幅画成交了就要来找他出去吃饭。结果等卜凡忙完了打电话过去，竟然无人接听。  
   他家也没人应门，卜凡又开门进去找了一圈，没有人，电脑也关机了。他站在客厅环顾四周，刚想着要给谁打电话，手机倒是响起来了：  
   “凡子，是我。”  
   卜凡刚想说，岳哥，洋哥不见了你知道吗，手机那边就传来声音：  
   “洋洋急性肠胃炎，我送他在医院呢。”  
   “你晚点有空过来看看他。”

 

20.  
   李振洋醒的时候又隐约闻到空气里那股柠檬与佛手柑的香气，凉凉的混着薄荷叶的味道；又好像是远处来的一点焚香，揉碎了大把的薄荷叶混着冰水和香根草。  
   搞什么啊每次都是在最狼狈的时候。李振洋想，自己可能要去看看心理医生。  
   他幽幽转醒，没想到一睁眼看到岳明辉坐在他边上，手里拿了个Kindle在看。李振洋吓了一跳，他想我是肠胃毛病，又不是撒癔症，怎么回事。又一边慢慢挪身，想把自己撑起来点。动静不小，岳明辉抬眼一看，立刻把手里的东西放下，去把李振洋扶起来，背后塞上靠垫，又去给他摇床。  
   点滴瓶里的葡萄糖还没挂完，岳明辉边上取了块毛巾给李振洋把额头上的汗都擦了。  
   李振洋相信这不是幻觉了。  
 

   岳明辉对着日历比划了很久，他想应该是李振洋和卜凡都出任务的时候，所以他拿着钥匙和门禁决定去看看那个他们以前的公寓。他开门进去的时候就觉得不太对，房间里的烟火气不像是出去工作的样子。他意识到这点的时候就准备离开，可房间里传来重物掉地的声音，他冲进去看到在床上痛的打滚的李振洋，一头冷汗发着抖。  
   他知道他有肠胃炎，但检查出来的状况实在是不容乐观：胃溃疡，那个溃疡磨烂了血肉又自己结了浅浅一层痂，但李振洋不太健康的作息让它变的更坏。岳明辉在急症室外面给卜凡打电话的时候想等卜凡来了就走。谁知道医生来找他，说你弟弟这个情况不行，我们建议最好马上安排一个小手术处理一下这个问题。尽快处理尽快安全，现在正好还能加一台，你看你能定下来吗？  
   岳明辉想也不想，做，今天能排上那就今天做。  
   他想他来不及给Siu姐打电话说接过去了，他不愿意等，他也不肯再等，他从来没有想过两个人重逢会是这样的场面：一个躺在病床上，一个站在病房外接受和医生之间的谈话。只有家属或者本人才可以签字，岳明辉不得不撒谎，在手术意愿单上填了“哥哥”这个称呼。他大脑几乎是停机了半天，“哥哥”两个字要怎么写？那支护士递过来的水性签字笔被他顿在纸上半天，洇开一大片墨水。护士在边上喊了好几声“先生？”他才反应过来。  
   

   李振洋醒了面对这个场景，和岳明辉两个人相对无言，只是四目相望。他也不知道要说什么，想说的很多，又觉得也没什么好说的。他靠着后面不算太过松软的枕头，清醒了一会儿想起来，问了一句：  
   “我什么时候可以出院？”  
    岳明辉坐在边上看着他：“医生说七天就可以，下周二吧。”  
    李振洋点了点头，“麻烦你帮我把床摇下来吧，我再睡一会儿。”

 

21.  
    李振洋睡醒了起来直到他出院，都没再见到过岳明辉。  
    后来卜凡来给他送过两回粥，他问卜凡有没有人联系过你，卜凡说有啊，医院给我打的电话，说你胃溃疡住院了。不然我哪儿知道你怎么回事，那天我画成交了给你打电话你电话都没人接，吓死我了。  
   卜凡讲话表情坦然，丝毫没有躲闪扭捏，连语气里的一点儿惊慌都恰到好处。  
    上了车，卜凡顺手摁开了播放器，跳出来一首先锋电子乐。李振洋想起上次坐车也是，忽然问：  
   “凡子，你爱听这种的？”  
   卜凡顿了顿，趁挂档的功夫回了一句：  
   “还行吧，这不是怕放闹的你刚出院嫌吵嘛。你有什么想听的？”他顺手捞了一根线过来，“你自己接手机呗。”  
    李振洋摆摆手没去接，“挺好的，我靠一会儿。”  
   

   网页显示Loading的时候，李振洋想，自己可能真的在撒癔症。他从来没有查过搭档的行车记录仪，他也没有这种习惯，就连岳明辉出事的那张单子都是上面寄给他的。他一边胡乱想着一些有的没的，眼睛却没从转圈圈的Loading界面上移开。  
   李振洋看着网页慢慢加载，他说服他自己：岳明辉都可以悄悄跑到我这里来，我知道他住在什么地方不算过分吧？  
   他看到最后跳出来的那个地址就愣住了。  
   

    那时候李振洋刚从巴黎回来，上头告诉他会有一个搭档和他一起在这里工作。岳明辉等在机场外，和一群黑车司机还有出租车司机混在一块儿，他的车窗摇了半扇下来。在看到李振洋的时候，他学着别的司机的样子也喊：  
   “哎市中心走不走？走不走？100一趟，大帅哥，走吧，我开的可稳了。”  
    一边喊一边还对人家来抢生意的司机翻白眼，嘴里咕咕哝哝：“去去去别抢你爸爸的活儿！”  
   李振洋等车都开上机场高速了还没把口罩摘下来，他想，还好记得包里装了口罩。  
    岳明辉开车的时候很沉默，几乎不怎么讲话，车开的很稳，但开的很潇洒。岳明辉开了半程才刚算是认真地和李振洋打了招呼：  
   “So nice to meet you, Kwin.”  
   李振洋看了看上目镜里对方弯起来的眼睛，笑了一下：  
   “行啦，品克瑞（Pinkray），别搞这套有的没的。”  
   他把他的身份证递了出去，对方没接，笑嘻嘻挥了挥手：  
   “哎不用了，真的假的也没有很重要，弟弟。”  
   李振洋突然觉得有点泄气，他到现在回想起第一次见面，他还是会觉得有点泄气。想想或许岳明辉那个时候就知道，他们迟早要分开的，所以真的名字，假的名字，都没关系。这仿佛是一种角色代入：你和我在一起的时候，是洋洋，是小辉，是岳哥，是洋哥。如若有朝一日四散，再回头，“谁是谁”这个问题，仿佛只能寄期翼于对方千万别整容了。但又何尝不是：联络电话可以换无数个号码，护照身份证也有很多备份，邮箱都可以随便开……好像名字的真假对他们来说也确实算不上重要。  
     
   电脑上最后跳出来的那行地址被李振洋输在备忘录里，他核对了好几次。  
   那是他们第一次见面岳明辉载他落脚的地方，那栋公寓楼的那一户是岳明辉的家，后来是岳明辉和李振洋的家。再后来李振洋有了自己的落脚处，他们从外面回来就看离谁的住处近就去谁那儿住。  
   可李振洋还是习惯把那套房子称呼为“家”。他是真的没想到第一次见面，岳明辉没把他送进酒店，而是载回了自己的家。李振洋一开始以为是他租的房子，却看到岳明辉刷了门禁进了门厅从善如流的拐进边上的信箱间，从信箱里拿了几封水电煤账单出来。他一边撕开信封一边说：  
   “明天我去物业再领张门禁回来给你……家里应该有一张可是我不记得放哪儿了……噢我们明天还要去配钥匙，洋洋，你得有副钥匙才行……”  
    “不是，哥哥，”李振洋瞪着眼睛眨了好几下，  
    “那我就……就这样住你家？不是说住酒店的吗？找着房子再搬？”  
    “住酒店……？”岳明辉一边摁了电梯一边皱起眉头疑惑地看看他：  
    “不是，你有毛病啊住酒店？那房费到你找到房子不得上万？有毛病吧这点儿钱都够国内哪儿近点的自驾游了你送给酒店……？”  
    “我家除了乱了点其实也还行的……啊你有洁癖？”  
     岳明辉又翻了翻手里的账单，电梯“叮——”了一声，显示到了楼层。岳明辉突然反应过来，他一边从包里掏钥匙一边说：  
    “我不太介意的……谁知道我活到哪年哪月，”  
     他拧了两圈钥匙开了房门，进去蹬了鞋，又接了李振洋手上的箱子把人领进来给关上门：  
    “最坏的结果就是你出卖我，可我俩是搭档，出卖我你要能活下来，我觉得也没什么不好。”

 

A Continuación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Chiu - 狂潮  
> BC221 - Oner / PinkRay x Kwin  
> Guest Appearance: Katto
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK,  
> NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.  
> [another universe ver.]

**22.**  
   岳明辉已经很久心跳没有那么快过了，他在他们围的范围圈里看到李振洋的车牌号的时候差点呼吸都要停了。李振洋最近胆子越来越大，上一次他出来的时候岳明辉就发现了，他好像不在意成功与否，他在赌，他的脾气就是这样，一直没变过：岳明辉，我就在这里，你在哪里？正如今天一样，这让岳明辉感到绝望，这种毫无底线的不依不饶让他不得不分出更多的神思来为李振洋想一种合适的后路。可他也真的怕，他看到李振洋，他的脑子超高速运转到发烫，他真的怕，他不敢分神，他怕他们名义上的再一次见面是对方的头戴着黑色面罩，两个人的手被铐在一起。  
     
  岳明辉把手里的笔扔在一边，笔尾的短弹簧上顶着的那只小羊苏西晃了晃，又很快停下来。他一开始和李振洋搭档的时候真的感到惊异，甚至偶尔会想：究竟是怎么活下来的呢？李振洋有太多不仔细的地方了，岳明辉想，他确实是需要一个搭档的。可他的枪法很好，准头很不错，甚至……  
   甚至开枪的姿势都很好看。  
   岳明辉又叹了口气，他瞥了一眼台历，又揉了揉眉心。  
   Siu姐开门看到李振洋的时候，脸上露出了短暂的一点诧异，不过很快又收敛了。她问李振洋：  
  “头痛？还是别的什么？”  
   李振洋换了鞋走进室内，坐进沙发里：  
   “岳明辉是不是还活着？”  
   Siu姐正准备把咖啡豆倒进咖啡机，闻言停下了手里的动作：  
   “谁告诉你的？”  
   “Kwin，报告都是你自己亲自拿过来给我看的，你还有什么好不相信的？”  
   李振洋摇了摇头，他从手包里掏出一沓打印纸：  
   “你自己看吧。”  
   那沓打印纸上打的都是Siu姐和一个显示为117029的outlook邮箱账户的联系，打印纸上截出了所有邮件的开头。  
   Siu姐随手翻了两页，又放回桌上，顺手拢了拢头发：  
   “那你想知道什么呢？”  
   李振洋的神色很不好，他还是把话说出了口：  
   “他还活着，是不是？”  
   Siu姐叹了口气，没有点头也没有摇头：  
   “就算活着，他也已经死了。Kwin，你在这行做了那么久，你不会不懂为什么。”  
   李振洋摇摇头，他站起身来准备离开。Siu姐顺过桌上的一沓纸又喊住他：  
    “Kwin，这些东西你自己带走吧，留在我这里也没有用。”  
    “考虑一下要不要做脑子里的那个东西吧，趁还年轻，趁还有机会。”  
    “邮件你也都看到了，你自己决定吧。这种事情不要再做第二次了。”  
    

  **23.**  
    卜凡刚锁掉画室的门，转身下楼，没想到看到李振洋等在门口，手里的烟燃了一半。卜凡迎上去，又皱皱眉头：  
    “你这抽几支了？味儿好大，少抽点吧哥哥。”  
    李振洋摇摇头，踩灭了烟头，回了一句：  
    “走，上车，车上说。”  
    他径自从车头绕过去开了副驾驶的门。  
    卜凡拉开车门坐下的时候还有心思开玩笑：  
    “呦，哥哥今天怎么那么好心肠？还替我把送洗的车提回来了？”  
    李振洋坐在副驾驶，表情很淡，他径自翻开车上的置物格，还是和上次一样，里面有一盒MEVIUS Option Yellow 5mg. 他把这盒烟取出来，当着卜凡的面打开盖子：  
    “一盒是20支，我上次坐你车的时候这盒是新的，我抽了一支，现在里面只有18支了。”  
    “后来我没怎么坐过你的车，你来载我，我也再没有抽过烟。”  
    卜凡愣了一下，刚要回，李振洋又接着说了下去：  
    “也可能是你好奇想试一试，但卜凡，你能不能告诉我，你怎么知道我只抽这款烟？”  
     李振洋又把烟盒慢慢地转了一圈给卜凡看：  
    “我们这几个月没有出差到日本的活儿吧？”  
    “这盒是日免。不然就是在日本便利店买的。”  
       
     卜凡愣了愣，突然笑开了：  
    “嗨哥哥，不就是一盒烟吗，不至于的。你活在什么时代啊，现在烟都能找代购的你知道吗？就你找个靠谱代购，急的话找人肉带回你知道吗，要条儿还是散拼都行的。”  
     李振洋头靠在头枕上，他摇了摇头：  
    “那你怎么知道我只抽这款烟？”  
     他又坐起来，伸手打开车载播放器，挑了一下，无调性音乐冷酷又让人绝望地在这个小空间里沉默：  
    “你别告诉我你是私人FM随机到的。卜凡，你听什么东西我知道。你这一整个歌单里只有Anton Webern的两首，其他都是HipHop和一些流行歌。371首歌里只有两首和你平时听的风格完全不搭边的，你别和我说你是真的爱听。”  
     卜凡脸色有点僵，但也只是一瞬间：  
    “哥哥，你别往下说了。”  
    “再说就没意思了。”  
     卜凡手握在挂档上，“我送你回家吧。”的话尾还没落下来，手被对方从车档上拍走，  
     “你告诉我他在哪里。”  
     “谁？”  
     李振洋终于失去耐心，突然大吼：  
     “你他妈别给我装糊涂了！你就是认识岳明辉！！！对不对？！！”  
      仿佛心照不宣的秘密被破开口子，卜凡瞪大了眼睛满脸不可置信：  
      “哥哥你在说什么？什么岳明辉？你不是说他死了吗？”  
      “你撒谎！你不认识他，你不认识他，好啊……”李振洋手抖着拉开他的手拿包从里面翻出几张打印纸一把扔在卜凡身上：  
      “好啊，你说你不认识他，这是什么地方？这是哪里？这是谁的家？！！！！！！”  
      “卜凡你告诉我啊，这他妈是谁的家？你的家？你家住这里吗？！！啊？！这是什么东西？！”  
      “你查我的行车记录？”  
      卜凡看着那薄薄两页纸， “李振洋，”  
       他把那两页纸慢慢折起来，  
      “要不是他你根本活不到今天。”  
      “那我今天就明说吧，岳明辉活着，他活着给你擦屁股！你能安然无恙到今天，你偶尔露出的破绽能不被发现，你怎么自己不动动脑子想想怎么回事呢？”  
      

  **24.**  
   岳明辉觉得世界上一定有时空隧道，他相信一定有时空隧道。他的时间在乞力马扎罗就停滞了，他的时间在永乐街就停滞了，他的时间可能在他把李振洋的行李箱扔进后备箱的时候开始，就很久没有再动过了。或者是他的时间动的太过摆荡，仿佛一个失控的节拍器，指针在空气里胡乱摆动，敲出混乱的节奏，一切发生的太快又太慢，他也丧失了分辨对错的能力。人们说，在对的时间发生对的事情是喜剧，在错的时间发生对的事情是悲剧；在错的时间发生错的事情是活该，在对的时间发生错的事情是不应该。可他已经分不出来了，他感到精疲力尽，太吵了，远处传来他的同事乱七八糟的脚步声，他听见了救护车的声音，岳明辉在闭上眼睛之前想，太累了，现在是不是该轮到我休息一下了？  
   

   李振洋打开车门之前想，今天是个很好的天气。他想到很久以前，也没有那么久的某个午后，他头枕在岳明辉的腰腹，看着他用嘴里的泡泡糖吹出一个浅柠檬色的泡泡。他和岳明辉打赌输了，说好陪他看恐怖片。他实在是对这些东西感到发怵，每当预感到有恐怖场面出现，他就拉着岳明辉的手罩在自己眼睛上，一边还要问，老岳！过去了吗？完了没有？他听到岳明辉笑的呵气，腰腹都在颤，他觉得有点不好意思，但怕还是怕。看了半程，后来一到恐怖镜头，岳明辉把手遮在他眼前，又给他偷偷开一道指缝。  
   等到最后开始滚动演职人员列表了，李振洋才把岳明辉的手拢在自己胸口一根根捏着玩，还要嘴硬：嚯，这就结束啦？这还没怎么吓人呢就结束啦？没意思！可到底还是一边说一边和他蜷在一起，哎老岳，你说我们要不要大扫除一下，我总觉得这沙发下头凉飕飕的，你说我们是不是撞鬼啦？  
岳明辉笑的不行，反手抓住那双捏了他半天的手，对李振洋讲能量守恒定律，他说，洋洋你害怕看鬼片，那这种害怕会在别的时候变成一种勇敢……哎这样说好像也不太对，不过你懂吧？  
   那颗泡泡糖是柠檬味的，他和岳明辉接吻，他问，那我们接吻也会有能量守恒吗？  
   李振洋想，一定有的，他们在一起共享的分秒都变成了现在的相互追逐。  
     
   岳明辉在巷子里堵到李振洋的时候，外面已经乱哄哄的一片了，他心里突然松了一口气，还好，还来得及。李振洋就站在他对面，他想，没时间了。他把自己的配枪塞进李振洋手里，他听见他自己过于冷静的声音：  
   “我穿了防爆背心，现在立刻朝我开枪。从这里笔直往前跑，右拐，弄口有辆车。你还记得的吧，Siu姐留给我们安全车？上去之后不要直接开到机场……”  
   “岳明辉你有毛病吗？”  
   “洋洋，”李振洋在眼泪掉下来之前，又看到岳明辉笑的一脸温和，就好像是很久之前他对他无数次耍赖的无限制容让一样，  
   “听我的。”  
     
    李振洋拉开车门跳上去的时候，他的手还在抖。一声枪响之后岳明辉就在他的面前倒下去，他还是笑着，他说，洋洋，我用两根肋骨换你一条小命，也不算太亏。  
    他说洋洋，不要做那么危险的事情了。听话去把脑子里的肿瘤拿出来。  
    他说，洋洋，快点，跑远一点。  
      
    李振洋想：人一生的好日子是不是有份额，一生只有那么一点额度，用完了就再也没有？   
     
    他在登机口从钱包里掏出了很久以前，他刚回到这里的时候，上面给他的一张小纸条。不算太工整的手书体写着PinkRay，后面跟着11位数字。  
    纸条压在钱包里，纸张都变的软熟。李振洋拿出手机，仔仔细细把这个号码输进去，拨叫，  
    随着机场内登机广播响起的，是耳边毫无感情的电子女声：  
   “对不起，您所拨打的号码是空号，请核对后再拨。”   
   “Sorry, the number you dialed does not exist, please check it and dial later.”

 

－ Fin.

  


	9. －後記

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Chiu - 狂潮  
> BC221 - Oner / PinkRay x Kwin  
> Guest Appearance: Katto
> 
> FANTASY ART WORK,  
> NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY REALITY PERSON.  
> [another universe ver.]

**About "Kwang Chiu"**

 

**\- About Kwin**

   李振洋在知道自己脑子有个绿豆大小的肿瘤的时候，他忽然恶劣地想，如果在ICPO找到我之前，我因为这个肿瘤完蛋了，那肯定很有意思。找了几年的重要线索竟然在收网前因“自然原因”结束了一生，ICPO会不会气的跳脚？  
   Siu 姐说了这个东西不可怕，开掉就好了，只是额际可能会留一道疤。  
   李振洋开玩笑问她，那我什么时候能完蛋？  
   Siu姐看了他一眼，神经兮兮，你倒是趁不忙快去把这个东西弄掉。   
   他那天回到家，对着那张收银小票发了很久的呆。老岳，我脑子里有个很小很小的肿瘤，我说我怎么最近老是头疼呢。可是Siu 姐说，也不是那么重要，尚能和谐共存一段时日。你说我要不要去开呢？  
   我想了一下都觉得自己会很可怜的，就算Siu 姐那里有小护士会照顾我，我还是觉得我好可怜啊，一个人住在那里，小护士都还有两个人呢，她们还能互相聊天呢。我就一个人傻了吧唧住在病房里，又丑，又病，又难看，然后一开始等流食，后面喝粥……好没意思啊。  
   所以我觉得呢，当务之急是要先找到你。找到你呢，我就可以拉人下水了，哎，你就得挨在我边上，每天往我这儿跑，伺候我。我不高兴我就凶你，我说你欺负病患——我以后可以一直这么说，这个岳明辉，就会欺负病患！  
   李振洋对着小票絮絮叨叨了半天，讲到最后他都觉得自己像个神经病。他怀疑自己可能是疯了，可他毫无办法，他偶尔上床睡觉前会突然把床单掀起来蹲下去看床底下是不是藏着岳明辉；有时候他早上起床刷牙的时候他会突然跑回房间猛地拉开衣柜门，他想，这个岳明辉，指不定偷偷藏在哪儿等着我找他呢。  
   没有。  
   哪里都没有。  
   李振洋终于在知道了岳明辉消失在那场爆炸后的第三个月的某个早晨忍不住靠在冰箱边上痛哭，他那天早上洗脸洗到一半，突然想起自己昨天晚上喝了半瓶可乐，岳明辉一直都会和他分一瓶可乐。他想到这一点立刻跑进厨房拉开冰箱，他把那瓶可乐拿出来，还剩一半。  
   他终于在这段长达三个月的捉迷藏般的混乱中崩溃，那瓶可乐的塑料瓶被他捏到变形都没有放开。

 

**\- About PinkRay**

   岳明辉一个月后出院，他问卜凡，人最后抓到了？  
   卜凡白了他一眼，你说呢？大家都知道了我们老岳和人家械斗被人抢了枪断了两根肋骨，对方最后在跳车的时候因为爆炸身亡了。  
   岳明辉自嘲地笑笑。卜凡看他那个表情气不打一出来，老岳，我看你别在ICPO做信息科长了，你他妈上什么剧本网站在线编剧吧，真的，肯定赚大发了。  
   岳明辉在卜凡车上的置物格里翻出来一盒MEVIUS Option Yellow 5mg，行啦凡子，前一个路口停车吧，我抽一根回家。  
   他关上车门的时候卜凡还在嘟嘟囔囔，翻来覆去就是那几句，岳明辉都听烦了。他用力给砰上了卜凡的车门，手里捏着那盒烟。  
   挺好的，“逃出生天”，从一场爆炸开始，到一场爆炸结束，两清了。  
   他把烟点起来，叼在嘴里。从包里掏出手机，把里面的卡顶出来，又从卡包里拿了张卡换进去。开机到收到信号要不了几分钟。七七八八信息就进来好多条，他没点进去，他看到那个绿色的话机图标上亮着一个红色的1.  
   是一通来自“Un mouton”的未接来电。  
   岳明辉盯着看了一会儿，手里的烟快完了，他把烟在垃圾桶上揿灭，手指移过去左滑，红色的Delete跳出来的时候，他又犹豫了一下。  
   他又滑回来，点了一下，界面显示Calling……  
   岳明辉在心里数回铃音，响了四下，  
   他挂断了电话。

 

**Some Unused Materials:**

1\. Kwin  
他记得那是一天之中最让人着迷的时刻，夏天日出很早，此时房间里已能微弱的感知到一点即将要出现的日光，窗帘尽职工作努力抵御阳光。房间很安静，只有空调运转发出的一点点风声。岳明辉只是翻了个身，却又打着哈欠眯着眼睛问他几点了。他刚想开口，就在这时候定时的空调停止了运转，房间更安静了，只剩下两个人沉默的呼吸。  
他后来无数次想起过这样的早上，他觉得这让他感到自己不那么颠沛流离。  
他觉得自己“安全了”。

2\. PinkRay  
他想，“上面”肯定不会告诉李振洋，这次让他和卜凡去香港，是打算用他们俩探探风声。岳明辉在例会上听到那句近期他们不会有大动作但他们会安排人出来望风的时候，心里一抽。  
他从卫生间出去之后一直在楼下书店的书架后面躲着，等到骚动过去，他再走出店里，连回望他的影子都没有了。

3\. PinkRay  
“可能是因为小时候妈妈说，来得容易去得快，的关系吧，”岳明辉低下头轻轻笑了笑，“所以我总觉得，我想要的一切都好像是要比别人努力更多一倍才行的。”  
卜凡放下手里的鱼汤，叹了口气，  
“哥哥，不至于的。还没到最后呢，洋哥也还没到最后呢。”

4\. Kwin  
薄荷糖咬碎了和柠檬薄荷味爆珠混着抽。  
这是岳明辉教他的。  
薄荷糖是岳明辉留下的。

5\. Kwin  
他从岳明辉家的冰箱里找了一瓶没开封的可乐，倒了一半出来喝。  
剩的一半仍拧紧瓶盖放回去。  
这样好像有种错觉，错觉他们还生活在一起。

6\. Kwin x PinkRay  
李振洋这才看见岳明辉桌上的笔筒，里面插着好几支笔，一看就是那种普通的办公用品，很素。唯独中间有一只圆珠笔，笔尾顶着一只小羊苏西，那只小羊苏西的裙子都有点掉漆斑驳了，笔杆上的印花也有点模糊不清了。他走过去把这支笔抽出来，捏在手里摩挲。  
李振洋把这支笔握在手里转了两圈，他把头低下去，回忆和现实让他狼狈不堪。

7.PinkRay   
“不是我不想知道答案，是我不敢知道答案。”  
岳明辉倒在地上让他跑远点的时候，脑子里想的竟然是，安全车上还有没有李振洋的头痛药？他自己都忍不住憋出一个过于难看的笑来，他想，真是要命，肋骨断了那么痛竟也可以笑起来。

 

 

**－感 謝 各 位 多 日 來 的 關 注 ，謝 謝 閲 讀 。**

**－終 了 。**


End file.
